A variety of different messaging systems currently exist. Examples include SMS or text messaging, e-mail, Twitter, Facebook and other social-network messaging protocols. However, each of such systems has its own shortcomings. The present inventor has discovered that one significant problem with existing messaging systems is that they fail to adequately take into account the locations of the individuals who are communicating. Efforts to address this problem typically focus on the use of a global positioning system (GPS) or, in some cases, an indoor variation of such a system. Unfortunately, the present inventors discovered that such solutions often do not work well. Another problem with existing messaging systems that has been discovered by the present inventor is that they often are inadequate at personalizing or individualizing messages.
Also, systems have been used or proposed for tracking and/or monitoring the locations of people or objects. Most of such systems use GPS or related techniques. However, such systems have a number of drawbacks, e.g., in terms of cost and/or the amount of effort required to implement them.
Still further, systems have been used or proposed for providing secured access to various kinds of resources, such as data or physical locations. Such systems typically rely on the use of passwords, physical keys or biometric information. However, these systems also have drawbacks.